


Beard Burn

by r2d2grrl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2d2grrl/pseuds/r2d2grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a rather awkward conversation with Snow and Ruby after being caught out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn

_Emma has a rather awkward conversation with Snow and Ruby after being caught out._

**Rated M** for smut and sexytimes flashbacks

 

**Beard Burn**

Emma squirmed in her seat as she stared at Killian from across the loft, watching as he played cards with her father, Robin, and Whale. It had been three months since their return from the Enchanted Forest and the beginning of their relationship. Things had been rocky at first, neither of them used to being part of a couple and what it entailed, but they’d managed to work things out. Emma sipped her drink, cradling the cool glass in her hands as she watched Killian smirk at Whale as he won the next hand. She clenched her thighs as he pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth; she wasn’t sure why it did, but it always drove her wild.

“Emma?”

Startled out of her thoughts she turned to see her mother smiling knowingly at her. “Did you want a refill sweetie?” Snow asked, holding up the pitcher of the Long Island iced teas Ruby had mixed up when she’d arrived, arm in arm with Whale (“Please, call me Victor”).

“Yeah, sure.” Emma said, blushing at the shared grin between her mother and Red as she held her glass out for a refill. She shifted again and nearly moaned when the sensitive skin on her thighs rubbed together. Thinking about _why_ her thighs burned made her flush again and brought a rush of heat between her legs. Killian had been overjoyed at having the house to themselves that morning—Henry having chosen to spend the day at Regina’s with his _other_ mother—and he’d been more than exuberant in his affections. As he’d put it, “I’m looking forward to feasting on the banquet that is your veritable delights, my lovely Swan, and I’m in no rush to whet my appetite.” His statement, coupled with _that_ grin and a saucy wink had had Emma wet in seconds and more than eager for what her pirate had in store for her.

Emma had to bite her lip as she recalled the _several_ times Killian had brought her to orgasm this morning, using only his mouth, his hands, and oh god, his _hook_. It had only been when she’d finally succumbed to begging that he’d slid deliberately slowly up her body, kissing and licking and nipping her flushed skin all the way, that he’d finally sank into her and fucked her senseless. However, his time _feasting_ had left her some rather severe beard burn between her thighs, amongst other places, and it was this that was causing her current discomfort.

Killian was really the only guy she’d ever dated, or hooked up with _(ha!)_ who had more than a little facial hair, so dealing with the after affects of their sexy times was still a new experience for Emma. So far, however, she found that she rather enjoyed the burn, in spite of the discomfort, because it meant Killian had throughly ravished her and because it reminded her of their times together every time she moved. Emma was startled out of her memories by her glass being set down in front of her. Flushing she met the grinning face of Ruby and the bemused look on her mother’s face.

“So…spill!” Ruby said with a grin, tilting her head towards the men. “What’s with you and Hook that’s got you so flustered?”

“Yeah, Emma, spill.” Snow said with a grin.

“I’m not really sure I’m comfortable having this conversation with my mother.” Emma said with a grimace and a drink, deciding that maybe the alcohol would make this conversation less awkward.

“That just means it’s extra juicy.” Ruby said, teeth flashing in her wide grin. Emma nearly snickered to herself as the storybook version of Little Red Riding Hood flashed through her mind, _‘What big teeth you have grandmother!’ ‘Why the better to eat you with, my dear!’_

“Emma, you told me all kinds of things before.”

“Yeah! When you were just my roommate! Before I found out you were actually my mother! It’s a little awkward now talking to you about, you know, sex. Especially when I’m faced with a daily reminder that my parents are still having it since I’ve got a three month old baby brother. I’d rather not discuss _making tacos_ with my mom.” Snow giggled at the expression on Emma’s face and her reference to tacos, while Ruby just looked confused.

“Tacos?” Ruby asked, taking a large gulp from her own glass.

“Nevermind.” Emma and Snow said, before grinning at one another.

“Besides, there’s nothing to discuss. We’re good. He makes me happy, that’s it. The end.” Unfortunately for her, she squirmed a bit in her seat as the stool seat pressed right against her most sensitive burn, and both Ruby and her mother caught it.

“Then why are you wiggling like a fish on a hook?” Ruby asked.

“Is he too rough with you?” Snow asked, concern creeping in over her desire to gossip with her daughter. “Should I have David talk with him about what’s appropriate?”

“What?! No! God no! I just…” Emma shook her had, before continuing on. “I’ve got beard burn okay?” she mumbled.

“What?” Ruby asked, shooting a look at Snow, who shook her head in the negative. “What is that?” “Oh my actual God, I cannot believe I’m explaining this to my mother and her best friend. Seriously, how is this my life?”

“Emma….” Snow started.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Shooting a glance over at the men, who were still incredibly engaged in their card game, Emma quietly continued. “It’s when a guy has a beard, or you know scruff,” she gestured at her face for example, “And it rubs all over your, um, body. It leaves a kind of rash or burn behind from irritating _sensitive_ skin. You know,” she flushed, gesturing below her waist, “around your lady parts. I’ve got it and it’s uncomfortable, okay?”

“Oh.” Both Ruby and Snow said, then moments laters, “ _Ohhhhh_!” before immediately looking over at the card table. Killian, as if sensing eyes on him looked over. The smirk on his face dropping away slightly as he realized that not one, but three women were looking at him rather intently. The women were all amused to see his cheeks flush as he quickly looked back at the game, pretending he hadn’t noticed their scrutiny.

“You’re a very lucky woman, Emma.” Ruby said, holding up her glass for a toast. Snow hummed in agreement, as she too held up her glass. Emma couldn’t help laughing as she clinked her own glass, now mostly empty, against theirs, before downing the rest of it.

“Don’t I know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> In order to make the hiatus pass a little faster, I'm taking prompts for fics on Tumblr, under NerdGrrlRamblings. Drop me a prompt if you want. :)


End file.
